


Malice Managed

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And maybe a little extra, And surprisingly it's not all Loki's fault, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Secrets, Loki still needs a hug, Mischief Happens, Mysterious Origins, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Thor (2011), Secret Deals, Shapeshifting, Thor's still an idiot, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga and Odin often wondered what would happen if Loki had someone to stop him from carrying out his more dangerous plans. The answer was not quite what they had in mind.</p><p>Sometimes, you should be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, comments in another story of mine dug out this not-quite-concrete idea I've had floating in my mind for years, and I finally decided to sit my procrastinating butt down and start writing it.

    Thea stared blankly at Loki, her husband of two years, trying to wrap her mind around what he had just told her. She blinked her red eyes slowly, half expecting him to tell her that he was joking, but Loki remained serious and expectant of her reply.

 

    “You want to do what, now?” She finally asked.

 

    Loki sighed and began, “Now, I know how it sounds...”

 

    “Do you?” Thea interrupted.

 

    “Just hear me out.” Loki half-pleaded, raising his hands in a placating manner, “It would just be a few jötnar, no more than two or three, and they would not get far; the Destroyer would stop them.”

 

    “And the guards?” Thea asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a delicate violet eyebrow questioningly.

 

    Loki frowned, as though he hadn’t considered that. “I suppose I’ll have to give them reason to temporarily desert their posts.” He muttered.

 

    “Okay, assuming it actually works; what exactly would be the point? What do you expect to achieve?” Thea asked, still trying to unravel the messy knot of Loki’s logic.

 

    Loki sighed again and explained his reasoning, “Regardless of whether or not the frost giants succeed, Thor will want revenge against what he will see as a personal insult made worse for the fact that it would interrupt his day of glory; he will demand that father take action against Jötunheim, which will not happen, and then father will see that he was wrong in thinking Thor ready for the throne. Then all I have to do is rile Thor up enough to make a big enough mistake that father will not even consider passing the throne to him for the next century at least.”

 

    Thea looked at him sceptically. “Uh-huh; and what happens when Thor decides to storm Jötunheim?” She asked bluntly.

 

    “Don’t be ridiculous; even Thor would not go that far.” Loki scoffed and Thea raised her eyebrow further. “Do you truly believe so little in me?” He snapped in annoyance.

 

    “In you? No. But I think you’re seriously overestimating your brother’s grasp on common sense.”

 

    “Well, what do you suggest?” Loki asked, throwing his hands up in frustration and beginning to pace as he spoke, “You heard what father said; I’ve less than three months to prevent him doing something the whole nine realms would come to regret. I love Thor, but he is not ready to rule; he is no diplomat, he cannot see past his next battle...”

 

    “I knowwwww!” Thea cut off his ranting, standing in front of him and placing her hands on his biceps to stop his pacing, “But we have to be smart about this. Thor’s reckless, with all the finesse and subtlety of a cannon; he has to be handled with care.”

 

    “‘We’?”

 

    “Well, duh! You don’t really expect me to let you do this on your own, do you?” Thea replied as if it were obvious, “I take my promises seriously, you know.”

 

    Loki smiled slightly at that, and he placed his hands on her waist. “You have ideas, then?”

 

    “Not yet, but we have two and a half months to think about one.” Thea replied with a shrug then smiled. “In the meantime, there’s something _else_ we could do...” She said suggestively.

 

    Loki’s smile widened and he coyly asked, “Oh, and what would that be?”

 

    Thea stepped closer, moving her hands from his arms up to his neck. “Want to slip moonflower into Amora’s wine?” She purred.

 

    “Oh, how I love you...” Loki replied reverently, his smile turning into a wicked grin.

 

 

    Frigga walked into a secluded corner of the library to find her youngest and his wife sitting closely together, watching something in an enchanted mirror with highly amused expressions. She walked up to them and cleared her throat to get their attention, causing Loki to start slightly before they looked up at her.

 

    “Loki, dear; I wonder if I might borrow your wife for a moment?” Frigga asked with a perfectly polite expression that betrayed nothing of her intentions and Loki looked to Thea - having long since learned better than to speak for her - who disengaged herself from his side and stood in one smooth movement.

 

    “But of course, mother dear.” Thea replied sweetly, then followed the queen out of their little nook.

 

    They walked in silence until they reached another hidden corner and Frigga was certain that they were out of earshot from everyone including her son, before she turned to Thea, her mask of politeness shed in favour of a stern demeanour.

 

    “It has come to my attention that the incident in the training grounds last week was your influence.” She spoke evenly, “Do you deny this?”

 

    “I do not.” Thea replied easily with a rather proud grin. Frigga sighed in exasperation, prompting Thea to turn serious. “We have a deal, you and I, and I intend to keep my word, but you don’t get to question my methods. Because _all_ things considered; which of us is more in the wrong?” She said calmly.

 

    Frigga paled slightly and Thea smiled sweetly, excused herself, and walked back to Loki; leaving the queen behind feeling unnerved.

 

 

~~~~~ Three Years Ago~~~~

 

    Thea woke up to a light pounding in her head. After a moment she opened her eyes to be met with a ceiling that wasn’t her own; groaning slightly, she sat up, causing the sheet that covered her to fall down and reveal the fact that she was naked. She looked at herself in confusion for a few seconds then caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up she was met by the sight of a tall man with short black hair putting on a pair of pants; he paused in his task and looked up at her.

 

    “Oh, you awaken.” Loki commented.

 

    Thea blinked, her tired and slightly hungover mind trying to piece things together. “We had sex, didn’t we?” She asked bluntly.

 

    “We did, yes.” Loki replied with a half-smile.

 

    “Dammit!” Thea cursed, dropping her face into her hands, and Loki’s smile fell.

 

    “You were not complaining at the time.” He scoffed icily.

 

    “Oh, I’m sure it was great; that’s not the point.” Thea said dismissively, “The problem is now I’m stuck with you.”

 

    “Why?” Loki asked, his affront giving way to confusion.

 

    “Long story; the highlight is I slept with this guy who turned out to be married to a witch and she cursed me to be life-bound to the next person I slept with.” Thea explained. “Because, you know, apparently it was _my_ fault her husband was a lying, cheating prick.” She added with a huff of annoyance.

 

    “I see. That is... unfortunate.” Loki said; the amusement he might have felt on hearing such a tale overshadowed by the fact that it now involved him.

 

    “Not quite as funny when it’s your life, is it?” Thea said knowingly. Loki looked a bit uncomfortable, not expecting to be read so easily. “Well, I suppose the fair thing to do would be to actually try to find a way out of this.” She added.

 

    “You have not even attempted to break the curse?” Loki asked incredulously.

 

    “Meh; effort.” Thea replied with a shrug.

 

    “So your solution was simply to refrain from sex? Hardly practical; not to mention clearly ineffective.”

 

    “I never said it was a good plan, but it _was_ working.” Thea said, narrowing her eyes and pointing a finger at him accusingly. “Would’ve kept working too, if you hadn’t come along.”

 

    “ _My_ fault, is it?” Loki scoffed, “I seem to distinctly remember _you_ approached _me_ , _you_ began flirting with _me_ , and _you_ offered to return to my chambers with me.”

 

    “ _I_ was dead drunk; _you_ were not.” Thea countered, crossing her arms over her chest; the action reminding her that she was still very much naked. “And where in Oblivion are my clothes??” She asked irritably.

 

    “Now, what would I gain in returning them to you?” Loki asked with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing her appraisingly, “It would obstruct my view.”

 

    “Well, it would be fair; you’ve already obstructed mine.” Thea replied, playing along with a smirk of her own.

 

    Loki laughed openly. “I like you.” He declared with a grin, “What is your name?”

 

    “Depends who you ask.” Thea replied, flipping the long violet waves of her hair over her shoulder carelessly and pulling her knees up to her chest, “But you can call me Thea.”

 

    “I am Loki.” Loki introduced himself with a slight bow of his head then eyed her closely for a moment. “I have never seen you in the palace before.” He concluded after a quick mental search. “From where do you hail?” He asked.

 

    “Oh, here and there, and everywhere.” Thea replied vaguely with a glint in her ruby eyes and a wide grin upon her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known I in no way condone drugging someone, but a) Thea is no saint and b) it's Amora, she'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

    “Realistically speaking; all we really need to do is set Thor up to make an ass of himself in front of the right people.” Thea said as the lay in bed that night, “Which when you think about it, shouldn’t take much.”

 

    “Simply point him in the right direction and watch him go.” Loki added derisively.

 

    “The challenge lies in damage control and keeping suspicion off ourselves.” Thea continued and Loki hummed his agreement, beginning to pepper her shoulder with kisses. His hand wandered to her breast and Thea slapped it away impatiently. “ _Loki_. Trying to plot, here. Focus!” She scolded sternly.

 

    “It is hardly _my_ fault you are so distracting.” Loki replied with a slight pout, “And I am perfectly capable of concentrating on two things at once.”

 

    “Don’t I know it.” Thea muttered.

 

    Loki chuckled and leaned back, propping his head on his elbow and looking down at her. “Any suggestions in covering our tracks whichever way this goes?” He asked, toying with the neckline of her nightgown, “We don’t exactly have a reputation for innocence.”

 

    “Well, for starters, you keep doing what you’re doing; follow Thor around like a puppy.” Thea replied and Loki glared at her.

 

    “I do _not_...” He began to retort, thoroughly insulted.

 

    “Yeah; you do.” Thea interrupted almost boredly, “You don’t notice it, but you do.”

 

    Loki huffed angrily then fell back onto the bed and turned to lie on his side with his back to her, fuming. Thea rolled her eyes then turned onto her side facing away from him as well and let herself drift off to sleep, figuring she would do something nice for her husband whenever he grew tired of being angry at her.

 

 

    It took three days, but eventually Loki came back to Thea, just as she knew he would; he didn’t say a word, just wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she spoke to Eir in the healers’ hall and buried his face into her hair, inhaling the faint scent of cloves, cherries, and carnations that always seemed to cling to her like perfume. Thea accepted the gesture just as wordlessly, though she and Eir shared a secret smile; the healer knew just how difficult Loki could be, having cared for him for most of his life, but she also knew, as did most everyone else within the palace and some beyond, that Thea had him very thoroughly wrapped around her finger even if he didn’t realise/acknowledge it.

 

    He would always come back to her.

 

    They took lunch in their chambers so they could converse freely (and so Loki could shower her with the unrestrained affection he didn’t like to show in public), and in the process eliminated several half thought out ideas; it seemed that once she had pointed out the dangers of his original plan Loki’s heart wasn’t quite as into the task as before, though he still viewed it as necessary, and frankly Thea was inclined to agree. Not that she didn’t think Thor had potential, but he needed to grow up first.

 

    “We could trick him into bringing insult to the vanir.” Loki suggested, swirling the mead in his cup around slowly before taking a drink. “Not enough to spark a war, mind; just enough to be embarrassing.” He clarified then smirked slightly, “And it would have the bonus of incurring mother’s wrath upon him.”

 

    “Mm, no; too risky. We need the vanir.” - Thea replied, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth. “Plus if Hogun ever found out, he’d never forgive us.” She added as an afterthought.

 

    “He already hates us; I don’t see that it makes a difference.” Loki scoffed and Thea rolled her eyes.

 

    “He doesn’t trust us, but he doesn’t hate us. Yet.” Thea corrected, “Causing conflict between his two homes would definitely change that.”

 

    “Why do you even care so much what he thinks?” Loki demanded suspiciously.

 

    Thea resisted the urge to facepalm; Loki could be so terribly jealous and possessive when he wanted to be. It annoyed her to no end, because she wasn’t his possession and he damn well knew it. Still, she could appreciate why he was like that, so she tried to be patient and gently steer him in the right direction.

 

    “Because a wise person does not alienate those who could be of use.” Thea replied calmly.

 

    And if she used a bit of power in her words to further soothe; well, who would know? They had their intended effect and Loki visibly relaxed, though he blinked and shook his head slightly in confusion at the sensation before mentally dismissing it as the fault of the mead.

 

    “Of course not.” He agreed quietly, “Perhaps I am a bit biased against him. And all of Thor’s friends.”

 

    Thea reached over and took his hand in hers. “Patience, husband mine; it’ll all be worth it in the end.” She said soothingly.

 

 

    The next day marked a full return to assumed roles, with Loki returning to Thor’s side as though nothing was different while Thea went out of the palace, and the realm itself, on ‘an errand’ she evaded all of his inquiries about. When she returned she was met by the king as she stepped off the Bifrost’s portal.

 

    “Thea.” He greeted her with the barely-civil tone he seemed to reserve for her alone.

 

    “Father.” She greeted back, her too-sweet smile widening as he bristled slightly, knowing all too well how much he hated when she addressed him as such.

 

    “What business had you off-realm?” Odin demanded shortly.

 

    “Nothing peace-threatening; just a little present for Loki.” She replied lightly, bouncing a small-ish package in her hand, “My way of apologising for forgetting that people feel.”

 

    “And what is it?” Odin asked suspiciously.

 

    “Well, that is between me and my _husband_.” Thea replied pointedly.

 

    She never got tired of rubbing her marriage to Loki in Odin’s face; he had been dead set against it at first, but grudgingly allowed it when Loki threatened to leave for good if he forbade it. Thea knew perfectly well how Odin felt about her, but she also knew that he was well aware she was his only hope of safely controlling Loki’s darker impulses without his notice, and could therefore get away with much.

 

    As was proven by how he stiffly stepped aside to let her pass to return to the palace.

 

 

~~~~ Three Years Ago ~~~~

 

    Loki walked back into his bedchambers with a dress of a turquoise colour in his arms for his guest. Not that there was anything wrong with the dress she had been wearing the previous evening, it was just very decidedly _not_ asgardian; and since he still didn’t know where Thea was actually from - or what she even was, for that matter - he thought it best to attract as little attention to her as possible. Loki looked around and noticed she wasn’t there anymore. He was about to call for her, when he heard a sound coming from his bathchambers; placing the dress carefully on his bed, he quietly walked to the doors to investigate. The doors were slightly ajar and he peeked through them; finding the sound to be Thea’s voice, light and clear, singing a song as she bathed.

 

_“Memories to leave_

_Far from the shore_

_Here in the waves_

_That once held my home_

_Echoes and whispers_

_Carried away_

_To shadow and light_

_Ever to stay_

_Heartbeat following_

_Love lies waiting_

_Lifelines leading_

_Forever fading”_

 

    She continued humming and vocalising the tune as she rinsed her hair, eyes closed, and Loki found himself entranced. He didn’t even notice she had stopped until she spoke, snapping him back to reality and causing him to realise he had unknowingly walked through the doors and into the room.

 

    “It’s dangerous to listen in on a siren’s song, little prince; even for a god.” She said amusedly.

 

    “Is that what you are, then; a siren?” Loki asked, trying to shake his embarrassment and hoping the blood rushing to his cheeks wasn’t too noticeable.

 

    Thea giggled and replied, “No; I just know their voice.”

 

    “Well, whenever you are finished, I have brought you a dress; it is on my bed. I will await you in the next room to escort you to breakfast.” Loki said politely then bowed rather stiffly and quickly left the room before she could say anything more.

 

    Once Thea was washed and dressed, they made their way to the feast hall; along the way Loki explained to her that, since they had been seen together enough the previous night, it was assumed that she was his guest and that meant that he was responsible for both her well-being and her behaviour.

 

    “So if I were to cause an international incident...?” Thea asked with a mischievous smile.

 

    “I would end you to save face.” Loki replied in a steely tone.

 

    Thea burst into laughter, earning odd looks from nearby guards. “Well; now _that_ would be something.” She said between giggles.

 

    “You underestimate me.” Loki said icily.

 

    “Not at all, o fílos mou.” Thea replied brightly, clinging to his arm, causing him to stiffen and glare down at her, which she completely ignored. “I am just not a thing you can end.”

 

    “Is that a fact?” Loki asked sceptically.

 

    “Any more than you can stop water from being wet, or the stars from burning out.” Thea replied, leaning her head on his shoulder with a somewhat wistful smile.

 

    “That sounds lonely.” Loki said quietly, his anger forgotten.

 

    “Only if you don’t know what you’re doing.” Thea replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Thea was singing is one of my own invention. I literally just made it up; it's not even finished yet, but I needed a song for that scene, soo... yeah.
> 
> 'o fílos mou' is greek for 'my friend' according to the internet.


	3. Chapter 3

    Thea kissed her way down Loki’s chest and abdomen, waking him up with a smile that turned into a gasp as her mouth found its intended target; it wasn’t long before she had moans and groans tumbling freely from his lips as he tangled his fingers tightly in her violet tresses, and as she brought him up and over the edge he all but whimpered her name. As Loki lay there trying to catch his breath Thea crawled her way back up, popping out from under the covers wiping her mouth.

 

    “Happy Nameday, husband mine.” She murmured, leaning down to peck his lips.

 

    “Well; it is certainly looking that way.” Loki replied with a dazed sort of smile, to which Thea laughed. He sat up slightly, wrapped his arms around her then rolled them over. “Why don’t we make it better?” He said suggestively with a grin.

 

 

    Breakfast was a private affair that day, as it always was on Loki’s Namedays, with just him and Thea, Frigga, Thor, and - to the younger prince’s surprise - Odin; it had been some time since the king had actually attended such an occasion, only being present at the feast that was held at dinner for the whole court and any visiting nobles and dignitaries from other realms. Loki couldn’t hide his gladness of the fact that his father was there and Thea had to stifle her distaste for the king so as to not dampen her husband’s spirits. Surprisingly, Odin seemed to be doing the same towards her and the meal passed without incident.

They spent the day with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three on a hunt. It proved successful and they felled several bilgesnipes, with Loki delivering the killing blow to the last and largest one; he basked in the cheers of the others for a while with a proud grin before turning to his wife, lifting her up in his arms and kissing her deeply, earning wolf-whistles from the rest of the party.

 

    After returning to the palace with their kills they had all dispersed to wash up for the feast. Loki sat in the bath across from Thea, still glowing from the victory, and Thea couldn’t supress a smile at the sight of him so happy. Loki returned it with an almost boyish grin then leaned forward and slipped his hands under her knees to pull her towards him; Thea settled comfortably on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When the water grew cold they got out and dressed before heading for the feast hall, where much food and drink was had after Odin made a speech commemorating the occasion. As the musicians picked up a livelier tune Thea dragged Loki up to dance, which he allowed mock-begrudgingly to the amusement of the rest of the table. She led him across the floor with reckless abandon, sometimes bumping into other couples, laughing loudly and freely.

 

    Frigga couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she watched her son having fun with his wife. She wasn’t overly fond of Thea - the woman made her nervous for various reasons - but she couldn’t deny that Loki was much happier now than before he met her; the odd creature was a match for him in many ways, and was something that Loki had sorely needed. A loyal companion who accepted him completely.

 

    The time came to pay tribute and/or present gifts to the younger prince, and Loki had to supress the need to roll his eyes at the more blatantly obvious attempts to curry favour. Then the time came for his family’s gifts and Loki could barely conceal his anticipation; he knew they at least would be sincere.

Odin presented him with the lineage papers to a fine black mare, the animal itself awaiting him in the royal stables. Frigga gave him a collection of rare books, including one on Alfheim’s less common flora that he’d been after for some time. Thor gave him a new set of finely carved runes, to replace the one he had accidentally cost him a month back; Loki was surprised his brother even remembered the incident, they had had quite a bit to drink that night. Finally it was Thea’s turn and she stood before him with a grin and held out an object almost the length of her forearm carefully wrapped in deep green velvet.

 

    “You have no idea how hard it was to keep from just giving this to you before.” She said as he took the object from her.

 

    Loki shook his head with a chuckle then unwrapped the gift, a wide smile blooming on his face as he picked it up; it was a dagger, expertly crafted, with a perfectly tempered blade and a hilt of gold and black.

 

    “So this is why you left the realm yesterday?” He asked. Thea grinned in reply and Loki carefully set the dagger down and pulled her into a close embrace, dipping his head down to kiss her and murmuring against her lips, “It’s perfect; thank you.”

 

    The rest of the evening passed jovially, with Loki taking his mother out for a dance at one point while Thea danced with Thor. The older prince had a bit of trouble keeping up with her in his rather inebriated state and they ended up crashing into Fandral and knocking him and his dance partner down, to which loud laughter broke out and Frigga shook her head in disapproval, a smile on her lips all the same.

When Loki and Thea returned to their chambers late into the night, she suddenly pounced on him as he undressed, knocking him to the floor and claiming his lips in a fiery kiss that stole his breath.

 

    When she finally let him go he looked up at her and said breathlessly, “I love you.”

 

    “Prove it.” Thea replied with a wolfish grin.

 

    And so he did. Thoroughly. Several times.

 

 

~~~~ Three Years Ago ~~~~

 

    “I’ve a question.” Loki spoke up one afternoon from his spot on Thea’s lap.

 

    It had been three months since they had ‘met’ and two-and-a-half since they had started officially courting, once the spell that bound them had been taken care of. They had decided to go riding and had ended up by a secluded spring in the forests of Asgard, Thea sitting up against a tree with her legs stretched out before her and Loki lying on his back with his head on her lap.

 

    “Just the one, fauntkin?” Thea responded teasingly.

 

    Loki frowned and asked in annoyance, “Why do you insist on referring to me as a child? I’m over a thousand years old!”

 

    “Because it annoys you, O Tricky One.” Thea replied with a laugh. “And you just wasted your question.” She added with a playful smile.

 

    “Ask me one, then, that I may gain another.” Loki bargained.

 

    Thea looked thoughtful for a moment then asked, “Comfortable?”

 

    “Very.” Loki replied with a laugh. “Have you ever been in love?” He asked.

 

    Thea snorted a laugh then tugged on his hair lightly. “We’ve been courting for two months; what do _you_ think?”

 

    “I meant _before_ me, of course.” Loki said, rolling his eyes. Thea’s smile slowly disappeared and she looked up to the sky with a rather doleful expression. Loki bit his bottom lip, feeling a bit guilty even though he wasn’t sure why. “That was a poor question; forget I asked.” He muttered after a moment.

 

    Thea looked back down at him with a bright smile. “Never forget a mistake, princeling; lest you repeat it.”

 

 

    They made their way back to the palace leisurely late in the afternoon by a different route than they took that morning, Loki on a large brown stallion beside Thea, who had... _borrowed_ Sleipnir from his stable. Part of Loki had worried about how his father would react if he found out, but the thought quickly vanished in the face of Thea’s mischievous grin. Conversation was at a minimum between them and mostly consisted of Loki naming plants and creatures they passed by while Thea took in their surroundings in wonder; she had a fascination for the realm that he found downright endearing and he delighted in her gleeful expressions whenever he showed her something new.

 

    As they neared the palace Thea broke the silence by saying, “Yes.”

 

    “‘Yes’, what?” Loki asked, looking at her in slight confusion.

 

    “I was in love. Once.” Thea replied, looking down at her hands that were gripping Sleipnir’s mane.

 

    She always rode bareback; Loki had asked her about it once and she’d simply replied that she didn’t like the formality of a saddle and bridle. He wasn’t sure he really understood the explanation, but then, there was much he didn’t understand about her. She was a strange woman at best, which was part of what interested him in the first place.

 

    “What happened?” - Loki asked carefully.

 

    Thea turned her red orbs back up to him, a tinge of sadness and guilt within them. “I failed her.” She replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'fauntkin' = 'faunt' means 'young child' in medieval English and the ending -kin is an affectionate diminutive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've wondered what Thea actually looks like (I have absolutely no faith whatsoever in my ability to describe a character), I found a dollmaker thingy online and made this: [Thea](http://s7.photobucket.com/user/Manah/library/Malice%20Managed<br%20/>)  
> Her hair is actually longer than that, but the thingy didn't have any longer wavy hairs, so... yeah.

    The day begun pleasantly enough; it was two months after Loki’s Nameday and Thea decided she wanted the day to herself, so she left Loki to his own devices. Which proved to be a mistake, though not because of him at all like most would assume.

Thor found himself bored, and so he gathered his brother and friends, as he did, to discuss what manner of adventure they might embark upon to alleviate the problem. It was going perfectly until the Thunderer intercepted a messenger from Alfheim on his way to the king with an urgent call for help; apparently some of the ice elves’ settlements were having trouble with a particularly vicious band of trolls.

 

    “Father has plenty to keep him busy; we can deal with this ourselves.” Thor decided, thinking of the potential adventure this presented.

 

    “He’ll still need to be told, brother; let the man do his job.” Loki said, wanting to avoid his father’s wrath.

 

    Thor scoffed. “We _will_ tell him... when we return victorious.” He replied easily.

 

    “Thor; it’s a bad idea.” Loki tried to reason.

 

    “Nonsense, brother. Let us go!” Thor boomed, dismissing the messenger, then he turned to Loki. “Or shall we wait for you to ask your wife’s permission?” He asked somewhat mockingly.

 

The rest of them laughed while Loki looked at his brother incredulously. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?” He asked sharply.

 

    “Only that you always do as Thea says.” Fandral replied.

 

    “I often wonder if you are her husband, or her pet.” Sif added, to another round of laughs.

 

    Loki clenched his fists tightly, seething. “I do _not_ need my wife’s _permission_ to do _anything._ ” He snapped icily.

 

    “Well, then; let us be off!” Thor declared happily, clapping his brother’s shoulder roughly, as though it had all been a good-natured jest.

 

    And so they went to prepare for the journey. Before they departed for the Bifrost, Loki made sure to tell a passing guard to inform the Allfather of Thor’s plan; he was _not_ taking the blame for _this_ one. Hogun glanced at him as he came to collect his weapons (taking extra care with the dagger Thea had given him, which had quickly become his favourite), but said nothing.

When they reached the dome that housed the Bifrost’s controls, Loki expected Heimdall to stop them; he knew the Watchman was aware Odin didn’t know what they were about to do. He had to realise the king likely wouldn’t approve of the excursion without being notified beforehand, right? Instead the Gatekeeper let them pass, giving them a warning that he would only reopen the portal to them if there was no threat to be brought back.

 

    As soon as their boots hit the snow of the cold region of the realm of elves Loki could tell something was wrong; they were on the outskirts of what remained of a village, but it was eerily quiet. They looked around carefully but nothing seemed to be moving aside from the wind.

 

    “Something is wrong here.” Hogun said quietly.

 

    “Aye; since when are trolls this quiet?” Volstagg agreed.

 

    “Perhaps they’ve moved on to the next village?” Fandral suggested.

While they spoke Loki had taken a few steps forward and knelt down, scanning the area closely. Movement caught his eye and he looked to the source, eyes widening as he realised what he was looking at.

 

    “It’s not trolls.” He said urgently as he straightened up and prepared for battle.

 

    Sif, who stood closest to him, had also looked where he had and confirmed, “Frost giants!”

 

    As soon as the words passed her lips they came; easily a dozen, forming ice weapons on their arms and charging at the warriors. Battle was quickly joined, with Thor expressing his usual bloodlusting joy while the rest of them were a little less keen; they were hardly prepared to face a band of jötnar, after all.

It was going about as well as could be expected under the circumstances, until one of the frost giants managed to grab hold of Volstagg’s forearm. The warrior cried out in pain as his flesh sizzled and blackened with frostbite before head-butting the jötunn away.

 

    He examined the wound then warned the rest of his comrades, “Don’t let them touch you!”

They continued fighting, pushing the giants back with steadily increasing ease as their numbers dwindled until there were only a handful left.

 

    And that’s when it happened.

 

     It was a moment’s distraction but it was enough. Fandral had just been impaled by a spear of ice sprouting from the ground and Loki turned to him to throw a knife at a giant coming up to finish him off; the distraction caused Loki to miss the giant that had turned to him and he turned just in time for it to grab hold of his left arm.

His armour broke away at the jötunn’s touch but the burning cold he expected never came. Instead, to his absolute shock and horror, his skin turned a deep blue to match the giant that held onto him, who looked at him just as confused. Loki snapped out of it first and took the opportunity to stab the jötunn; he then watched as his arm turned to its usual alabaster colour.

 

    With the last giant killed, Volstagg hoisted Fandral over his shoulder and Thor called for Heimdall to bring them home, completely unaware of the turmoil raging in Loki’s mind.

They stepped off the portal to be met with Odin, who seemed to have just arrived and didn’t look particularly pleased, with the elven messenger standing a bit behind him. He looked them over and gave quick orders for the warriors to get Fandral to the healers then motioned for his sons to follow him.

 

    Once in the king’s private rooms Odin berated Thor’s stupidity for rushing off like that to face an unknown threat and dragging his friends into the mess then turned on Loki and said, “And _you!_ I expected you at least to have the sense to inform me of something like this, not _join in!”_

 

    Loki flinched slightly but said nothing, still trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Before Odin could continue shouting at them the doors slammed open and in walked Thea closely followed by a concerned Frigga. Loki’s eyes widened as he took in his wife’s countenance; her face was slack but her shoulders were tense and her ruby eyes were absolutely livid. He had never seen her like that before. She began walking towards him and at that moment Loki found he would rather be anywhere but in her path.

 

    “Do you know why you always do as I say?” Thea began icily, “It’s because you know, deep down, that I’m right; and you are nothing if not practical.” Loki shifted uncomfortably and she continued in a steadily raising voice, “And yet instead of making use of that practicality and coming to me, you chose what _your brother_ and his _little friends_ thought of you over _common-FUCKING-SENSE!!”_

 

    As she yelled they all flinched and Loki actually took a shaky step back.

 

    “Now, Thea...” Thor tried to intervene on his brother’s behalf, stepping forward.

 

    Thea rounded on him before he could continue and pushed him back onto a seat with a wave of energy. “Sit your ass down; the grownups are talking!” She snapped.

 

    She then turned back to face Loki and began walking towards him with deceptive calmness. Loki countered by walking backwards, until he hit Odin’s desk.

 

    “Thea; I’m sorry.” He said in a small voice.

 

    “I know you are, but that doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t have had to be.” Thea replied as she stopped before him and held out her hand, palm up as though expecting to be given something.

 

    Loki’s eyes widened as he realised what she was asking for. “ _No._ No, not that; please. Please; I’m sorry!” He pleaded desperately.

 

    “You can have it back once you’ve earned it.” Thea replied, unmoved by the few tears that slipped down his cheeks despite his efforts to keep them in.

 

    Loki swallowed thickly then searched his pocket, bringing out a dark wooden box and hesitantly placing it in Thea’s waiting hand. Frigga gasped when she saw it, being one of the few who knew what was in it, and therefore why it meant so much to Loki.

Once she had the box Thea turned on her heel and walked out of the room without looking at any of them; behind her Loki slid down to the floor with a broken expression, too distraught to worry about what had happened with his arm and not even bothering to hold back his tears anymore.

 

 

~~~~ Three Years Ago~~~~

 

    They had in fact been scolded upon their return by Frigga for taking Sleipnir, and as punishment Loki was kept so busy with duties that it was a week before he had enough time to see Thea for more that the time meals allowed. He had been annoyed for all the extra work, and for the fact that Thea never actually apologised for getting him in trouble, and so when next they met he was acting a bit distant; something she noticed immediately.

 

    “I’m going to Alfheim.” Thea declared suddenly.

 

    Loki blinked in surprise, momentarily distracted from his sour mood, and asked, “Why?”

 

    “I hear it’s nice this time of year.” Thea replied conversationally, “Warm; unlike present surroundings.”

 

    “Well, don’t let _me_ stop you.” Loki said coolly, “Then again; when have you?”

 

    “When have you wanted it?” Thea retorted challengingly. Loki scoffed and looked away causing her to move to stand in front of him. “What exactly is it you’re angry at me over?” She asked.

 

    Loki looked at her incredulously. “Do you have any idea how busy I’ve been kept over your little stunt of ‘borrowing’ Sleipnir?” He replied, his annoyance seeping into his voice easily, “ _Your_ doing, yet I paid for it; and you’ve not even had the decency to apologise!”

 

    “An apology? Is that what you want? Fine, then: I’m sorry.”

 

    “You don’t mean that.” Loki scoffed.

 

    “No; I don’t. I think you’re being dramatic, actually.” Thea replied and Loki glared at her. “But if you think that means I don’t care, then I’m going to have to disappoint you.”

 

    With that she held out her hand palm up between them, and with a puff of purple mist a box materialised on it; it was made of dark wood and covered with intricate carvings that Loki didn’t recognise. She held it out to him and he looked between them for a moment before taking it.

 

    “What is it?” Loki asked, turning the box over in his hands and examining it curiously.

 

    “The only thing of value I have to give.”

 

    “And you’re giving it to me, why?”

 

    “Because I only give it to people that I love and trust.” She replied seriously.

 

    Loki looked at the box then back at her again. “I see... I will accept this, then; thank you.”

 

    “You’re welcome, mal fofron.” Thea replied with a smile. Loki gave her a confused look and she explained, “Dragon tongue. Don’t ask; I won’t tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'mal fofron' = 'little frostkin' (dragon language borrowed from Skyrim like a boss.)
> 
> This chapter turned out longer than I was expecting but I just couldn't find a way to make it shorter. Hope you guys don't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand this chapter's longer than the last one. Not sure how that happened...
> 
> Two for one because I just couldn't stop writing. Who needs food, anyway?

    It wasn’t often that Thea truly lost her temper. In fact she could count the occasions on one hand and still have fingers left over. Certainly in the three years she’d been living on Asgard it had yet to happen. So it was really no surprise, then, that those who witnessed the force of her anger had stood caught somewhere between utter shock and downright fear; she knew she practically _radiated_ ‘danger’ in that state.

It felt... _odd._ But she just hadn’t been able to help it; she had trusted Loki and he’d disregarded that in favour of the opinions of people who would never truly like him. And that hurt. A _lot._ She looked at the box in her hand in thought. _Maybe I’ve left this with him for too long._

 

    Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she stood up from the balcony she’d wandered into and walked to her and Loki’s chambers. She pulled her black cloak over her shoulders before heading out of the palace, heading straight for the Watchman’s post at the end of the Bridge.

 

    As soon as she set foot in the Observatory, Heimdall spoke without turning to her, “I had no idea they would be ambushed by jötnar; I didn’t see them.”

 

    “I figured.” Thea replied, walking around to face him, “Thor may be an idiot, but you are not.”

 

    “But that isn’t what you wanted to know.” Heimdall stated.

 

    “Concerning though your sudden blindness is; no, it isn’t.” Thea confirmed then said, “I saw Volstagg’s arm, and then I saw Loki’s. Tell me, Hallinskiði; what did he see?”

 

    “Enough.” Heimdall replied solemnly, “Enough to doubt. Enough... to seek answers.”

 

    Thea nodded then sighed deeply. “Then I better make sure he gets the right ones.” She said in resignation.

 

    She bowed her head in respect to Heimdall, who returned the gesture in kind, and then turned and left to head back to the palace, hoping to get there before all hell broke loose.

 

 

    After Thea had left Loki had simply sat there where he’d collapsed, unable to find it in him to move despite the fact that he knew the others in the room were watching. It just didn’t seem to matter. She was gone. He drove her away.

Never in the almost three years he’d loved her did it occur to him that she would actually walk away from him. They had had their problems before, as any other couple, but it was always him who left and he always came back when he was calm again.

 

    Would she?

 

    Eventually Frigga convinced him to retire to his chambers and rest, reassuring him that Thea would return, that she loved him and just needed some time. He wasn’t so sure but didn’t really care enough to argue and did as she asked.

 

    As soon as Loki was far enough away Frigga rounded on Thor. “I hope you’re proud of yourself.” She snapped angrily.

 

    “I didn’t mean to...” Thor began guiltily, shifting uncomfortably under his mother’s gaze.

 

    “But you did!” Frigga interrupted, “Do you have _any_ idea what this could mean? What you could have caused?!”

 

    “She will return!” Thor said, more to reassure himself.

 

    “It is not just about Thea!” Frigga cried in exasperation.

 

    “Frigga!” Odin warned. Frigga caught herself then closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. Thor looked between his parents in confusion and Odin turned to him and said, “Leave us.”

 

    Thor hesitated but walked out of the room, intending to check on his friends. Frigga sighed and rubbed her temples, and Odin walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

    “We need to tell him the truth.” Frigga said after a moment.

 

    “We have discussed this...” Odin replied.

 

    “He will learn eventually.” She insisted, “You saw Volstagg’s arm. What if the same happened to Loki? You know what that would bring forth!”

 

    “I have made my decision; we will speak no more of this!” He snapped wearily.

 

    Frigga sighed but didn’t argue any further; she knew it was pointless, as stubborn as her husband was. She only hoped, as she had since the beginning, that his decision wouldn’t come back to haunt them all.

 

 

    Thea stood outside the door to her and Loki’s bedchambers, where she knew he was, hesitating. She knew the importance of getting to him as soon as possible, but she was still upset and such a lingering was not something she was very familiar with. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be a person all of the time.

 

    It was exhausting.

 

    With a sigh of determination, she walked forward, remembering at the last moment to actually _open_ the door before entering the room beyond it. Inside she found that Loki had taken out his frustration on the furniture; the place was in a state of chaos, though she noticed that none of her belongings were damaged. It gave her a warm feeling inside that Loki was still mindful of her things, of which there really weren’t many as she wasn’t a particularly material person.

As for her husband himself; Loki was slumped in a far corner of the room looking rather dishevelled and staring at his left arm as though it were a foreign object. Thea bit her bottom lip and quietly walked towards him. When she was about two feet away he looked up at her, seeming genuinely surprised that she was there.

 

    “You came back.” Loki half-whispered, voice hoarse from a combination of crying and screaming.

 

    “It’s still my hall; isn’t it?” Thea replied. She walked the rest of the way and knelt down before him; taking his left hand in both of hers. She brought it up to her lips, placing a light kiss on his knuckles. “Oh, what you have seen, mal fofron.” She said softly.

 

    “You know of that?” Loki asked, a hint of panic in his voice, and Thea nodded. “It doesn’t make sense.” He muttered, more to himself.

 

    “It makes perfect sense, with the right information.” Thea said with a sympathetic smile.

 

    “What do you mean, ‘the right information’? What do you know?” Loki demanded.

 

    “I know that there is something that Odin and Frigga need to tell you; that they should have told you a long time ago.” Thea replied. Loki gave her a questioning look but she simply stood, went to sit on their bed. “I will wait for you here. And you _will_ come back here, regardless of what you learn.” She said, in a tone that brokered no argument, and Loki stood went to the basin of water on one end of the room to wash his face; he then picked up a shirt off the floor and changed into it before leaving the room.

 

 

    When Loki walked into his parents’ hall Frigga could tell he had questions; she could recognise that expression well enough, so often had she seen it. It was also clear that he was still very upset about something.

 

    Loki walked up to them and looked Odin straight in the eye. “Thea says you have something to tell me; something you should have said a long time ago.”

 

    Immediately Odin’s expression became one of anger and. “That _wench_...!” He spat.

 

    “Is my _wife._ ” Loki interrupted firmly.

 

    “And she is manipulating you, boy! Turning you against us; your own family!” Odin raged.

 

    “By using your own lies?” Loki countered evenly, “If so, you’ve no-one to blame but yourselves.”

 

    Before Odin could reply to that Frigga interjected, “Odin... Perhaps it’s for the best. You know how I have felt about it.”

 

    Odin sighed, knowing it was pointless to keep the truth hidden any longer. “You are not our son by blood.” He began.

 

    “What?” Loki said in shock. “Whose, then? Who am I?” He asked, not sure he really wanted the answer.

 

    “In the aftermath of the final battle in Jötunheim I went into the Temple and I found a baby.” Odin said, “You.”

 

    Loki looked at him in shock, having trouble finding his voice, then asked, “I-I’m... I’m a _jötunn?”_

 

    “Yes.” Odin confirmed and Loki’s shoulders slumped. “You were small for a giant’s offspring, and so he left you abandoned to die on the frozen rocks.” Odin continued.

 

    “Who?” Loki asked hesitantly.

 

    “... Laufey.” Odin replied, hoping it wouldn’t go over as bad as it could.

 

    “Laufey?” Loki breathed, horrified, “ _Laufey’s_ s-son? I am _Laufeyson??”_

 

    “Yes.” Odin said solemnly.

 

    “No... No...” Loki muttered, his mind reeling. He looked to his mother pleadingly, but she looked back at him in sad confirmation. Loki turned back to Odin and asked, “Why? Why did you take me?”

 

    “You were an innocent.”

 

    “No... No, you always have a reason for everything. A reason that serves your purpose. Tell me what it was.” Loki demanded, anger beginning to grow. Odin stood silent for a moment too long and Loki’s face contorted in anger and he screamed, _“TELL ME!!”_

 

    He vaguely heard Frigga draw in a sharp breath but was too far gone to care; he needed answers, even if he didn’t want them.

 

    “I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you.” Odin finally replied.

 

    “So you bred an obedient little _pawn._ ” Loki spat, “All that I have done... I am nothing but a _trophy_ and a _tool._ ”

 

    “You are my son.” Odin stated firmly.

 

    “I AM NOT!!” Loki screamed.

 

    “Loki...” Frigga began, stepping closer to him and reaching out.

 

    Loki stumbled back gazing at her in betrayal and she stopped. His head was swimming, he couldn’t stay there. Turning, he ran out of the room without a backwards glance. He went to the one place - the one _person_ \- that he wanted the most right now. He burst into his and Thea’s bedchambers, out of breath and looking disoriented, to find her still sitting on their bed.

 

    With one look at him Thea sent him a sympathetic smile. “Went about as well as I expected, huh?”

 

    Loki crossed the room and all but collapsed into the bed next to her and into her waiting arms. Thea held him, combing her fingers through his hair soothingly. When he had calmed somewhat Loki pulled back and looked at her.

 

    “You knew?” He asked and Thea nodded, “For how long?”

 

    “Oh, about five years before we met.”

 

    “And you didn’t tell me?” Loki asked, feeling a flash of betrayal, his mind still too out of it to fully register the strangeness of her response.

 

    “Wasn’t my place; that’s what parents are for.” She replied with a shrug.

 

    “Except they are _not_ my parents!” Loki snapped, “And you... you married me, you slept beside me, this entire time knowing that I... that I am a monster.”

 

    “Well, now you’re just being dramatic.” Thea replied, rolling her eyes.

 

    “How can you stand it? How can you look at me? Lie with me? How are you not repulsed by...?” Loki couldn’t bring himself to finish.

 

    “Because I’m not biased, for one.” Thea replied. She took his face in her hands and added, “Loki, I don’t care what you are. I don’t care what _anyone_ is, really. I only care about _who_ you are; and who you are is an amazing, wonderful, _horribly_ frustrating, beautiful being.”

 

    “How can you say that? You took it back.” Loki said softly, referring to the box.

 

    “I took it back because you abused my trust. And that hurt.”

 

    Loki looked down guiltily. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” He murmured.

 

    “I know, mio caro; I know.” She replied, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips, and then pulled him with her to lie down and embraced him, running her fingers through his hair and humming a lullaby he’d never heard before until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallinskiði is another of Heimdall's names (it's a rather obscure one; I'll let you think about what it means that Thea knows it...) and the meanings I could find for it are 'the one with the lop-sided horns' or 'the inclining rod (= 'beam of sunlight')' or 'axis of the world' or 'rock cleft, crevice'.
> 
> 'mio caro' = 'my dear' in Italian (thanks to the awesome commenter who corrected me on this). Thea knows a crap-load of languages, if you haven't noticed. XD


	6. Chapter 6

    The next morning Loki awoke alone in bed, but as he stretched his sore limbs (it seems the battle had taken more out of him than he thought) he heard somewhat muffled arguing coming from the next room. He recognised Thea’s voice, along with his fath- _Odin’s_. Forcing himself to stand, he went over to the door and listened.

 

    “Out of all the things you have done, this is by far the worst.” Odin spat, “Do you know the grief that you have caused him??”

 

    “Grief that wouldn’t need to exist if you had just told him the truth from the start!” Thea countered, “He already knew _something;_ do you really think he was just gonna leave it be?”

 

    “And so you send him to me? That he should hate me and cling closer to you, you _harpy_?” Odin accused.

 

    “It was your _job_ to tell him! You’re his _father_ , as you’re so eager to claim!” Thea retorted, “Or is that only whenever it’s _convenient?”_

 

    “You dare...!” Odin began.

 

    “I do!” Thea interrupted. Suddenly the anger in her face disappeared and she turned her head slightly towards the door to the bedchambers. “Aren’t you a little old to be listening at doors, husband?” She scolded.

 

    Odin looked to the doors just as Loki opened them and stepped through, regarding him with a cold expression.

 

    He turned to Thea and said, “Well, I know better than to get in the way of your anger, wife.”

 

    “Any smart man does.” Thea replied with a smirk.

 

    “Loki; we need to speak of what occurred yesterday.” Odin interjected.

 

    “I have nothing to say to you.” Loki replied coolly then added, “Actually, no. I have plenty to say; I just don’t _want_ to speak to you.”

 

    “Has she poisoned you so much?” Odin asked, glaring accusingly at Thea.

 

    “No; _you_ did that. Centuries before she came along!” Loki replied, his anger quickly mounting at the king’s eagerness to blame Thea for his own mistakes, “ _Centuries_ of being second best, of being overlooked and never knowing _why!_ Do you honestly mean to tell me you never realised you’ve _always_ preferred _Thor_ over me, no matter how hard I tried to prove to you that he is not _fit_ to be _king?!_ Are you truly so _fucking BLIND?!”_

 

    “Is that was it boils down to? Jealousy of your brother?”

 

    “He is _not_ my brother!”

 

    “Am I not?” Thor spoke from the doors to the hallway, startling both men, who hadn’t realised he’d come in, and Loki looked at him with all manner of emotions in his eyes ranging from anger to sadness to fear.

 

    He turned back to Odin and asked coldly, “Will _you_ tell him, or shall I?”

 

    “Tell me what?” Thor asked, looking between the three of them.

 

    “You’re gonna want to sit down for this.” Thea said, motioning to one of the seats in the room.

 

    With a flick of her wrist the doors leading out closed and locked themselves, sealing them all in; they didn’t need any interruptions for this. She walked over to Loki and led him to another seat. Once they were all settled she looked at Odin and motioned for him to begin.

 

 

    Thor sat looking at his father utterly stunned. When Loki had yelled that they weren’t brothers he figured he was still angry at him for causing problems with his wife, but not... _this._ Suddenly his mother’s words the previous day made sense. He looked at Loki, who was eyeing him apprehensively, as though expecting him to attack at any moment.

He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. This was... This was _Loki._ This was his _brother_ , his constant companion since they were _children._ How could he be... how could he be one of those _monsters_ he had been reared to fear and hate? How could he be the enemy? This was his best friend.

 

    “Why?” Thor asked, looking back at his father, “Why would you keep this from us?”

 

    “So that he would not feel different.”

 

    “But he _is!”_ Thor exclaimed, “He always was! Or did you miss how he was always ridiculed for it?”

 

    Loki looked at Thor in shock. He was surprised he even remembered that; he had long since stopped defending him over it. It didn’t quite undo the relatively recent years of him mocking his ‘tricks’, as he called them, but it was something.

 

    “That is not the same thing.”

 

    “Is it not?”

 

    “If you had known from the start, you would have grown up hating him!” Odin snapped.

 

    “If I had known from the start, I would not be _trying_ to!” Thor retorted, “But you expect me _now_ to reconcile the fact that the brother I have always _loved_ is one of what we’ve always been told was the enemy! How can you ask that; of _either_ of us??”

 

    Loki was surprised at his brother. He hadn’t really thought about how the truth would affect Thor; he just assumed he would side against him, battle-thirsty as the Thunderer was. He was more than happy to strike against any other frost giant, after all. He hadn’t really considered their past bond would make a difference, frayed as it was a lot of the time lately. He found himself glad for it, despite his still-raw nerves.

 

    “I did what I thought was best.”

 

    Thea snorted at that, earning a hateful glare from the king. “You did what was _easy_ , Borson; don’t claim otherwise. You _could_ have told them from the start, but that would have meant being an _attentive_ parent and teaching them acceptance beneath the burden of secret.” She said, unbothered by his venomous stare.

 

    “Do not lecture me, _creature;_ I am not the only one with secrets.” Odin spat. “Perhaps I should reveal yours, and let Loki see what his blind love for you has been tied to all this time.” He threatened.

 

    “What does _that_ mean?” Loki asked, turning to Thea.

 

    “It means Daddy Dearest and I made a deal the day before our wedding.” Thea replied, not taking her eyes off Odin.

 

    “What kind of ‘deal’?” Loki asked slowly.

 

    “A deal to control you.” Thea replied, “I would derail your more destructive ideas before they grabbed hold, and in return he would stop trying to get rid of me.”

 

    “So all this time, you have been manipulating me as well...” Loki said, beginning to back away from her.

 

    “Of course she has; that is all she knows.” Odin commented coldly.

 

    “You have no idea what I know.” Thea said tonelessly, “And now you need to leave; I have something to discuss with my husband.”

 

    “You do not dismiss me!” Odin snapped indignantly.

 

    “Oh, Odin...” Thea replied with a deceptively sweet smile, “You know I can do far more than _that._ Now, get out.” She practically snarled.

 

 

    After they had gone, Loki stood before the fireplace, hands clasped behind his back, staring into the fire and mulling over Thea’s confession. It hurt him deeply that she would do that to him, and it made him wonder what else she had lied about. Did she even truly love him?

 

    “Do you remember the first time you said you loved me?” Thea asked after a while, leaning against the stone of the fireplace and looking up at him.

 

    “You told me I couldn’t. Not yet.” Loki replied softly, not looking at her.

 

    “And do you know why I said that?” Thea asked. Loki didn’t reply, but she knew he was listening and continued, “I wasn’t ready to say it back; I didn’t want to return it.”

 

    Finally he looked at her. “Why did you do it?”

 

    “Because you’re dangerous, Loki.” She replied, “And you know that. You need someone to keep you from going too far.”

 

    “And that someone is you?”

 

    “Who else?” Thea replied with a shrug, “Who else can, who has your best interests at heart?”

 

    Loki was silent for a while. “I want to hate you. I truly do. But I can’t.”

 

    “I know, my love.”

 

    She reached forward and turned her hand over, a purple mist manifesting her box in her palm as she did, and presented it to him.

 

    Loki looked at her in surprise. “Why are you giving it back? You can’t possibly trust me yet.”

 

    “It’s a test.” Thea replied with a shrug.

 

    Loki took it hesitantly and asked, “And if I fail?”

 

    “Let’s hope we don’t have to find out.”

 

 

~~~~ Two Years Ago ~~~~

 

    The entire palace, if not the entire _realm,_ was in uproar. There had just been an attempt on one of the prince’s lives. Sure, it had been against Loki so the people weren’t as broken up about it as they would’ve been for his brother, but still it was a pretty big deal. And it had only failed because the prince’s lover - that strange woman who had suddenly appeared one day - had gotten in the way, and gotten stabbed through the heart for her efforts.

 

    Or at least, she was _supposed_ to have been. But from the way she acted, you would’ve never known if not for the hole in her chest and the blood steadily flowing from it.

 

    Loki paced, distraught and angry, with Frigga trying to calm him as Eir worked on Thea despite the latter’s protests over them ‘making a fuss’ over her. As the healer goddess cleaned the blood she suddenly gasped and backed away from Thea, looking at her with wide eyes filled with horrified shock.

 

    “What? What is it?” Loki demanded worriedly.

 

    “She... she has no heart!” Eir exclaimed.

 

    “Yes, I do.” Thea said, confused, then she seemed to remember something and said, “Ohh, right; I moved it...”

 

    The three of them looked at her completely baffled and Loki said, “You... _moved_... your _heart._ ”

 

    “Yeah.” Thea replied, as though that were a perfectly normal thing to do.

 

    Loki gazed at her for a long while, trying to gauge if she was being serious. _“Why?”_ He finally asked.

 

    “It was bothering me.” Thea replied vaguely.

 

    “Well, where is it now?” Loki asked, not quite believing he was truly having this conversation.

 

    “Remember that box I gave you last year?”

 

    Loki blinked as the words sunk in. “I have your _heart_ in my _pocket?!”_ He exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you why the box is so important. Yes; she does get weirder...
> 
> I really wanted to try and throw in Thor's perspective over the situation into the mix. 'Cause really, as much as the big reveal sucked for Loki, it can't have been any easier for Thor to learn that his own _little brother_ was one of the 'monsters' they were raised to hate.


	7. Chapter 7

    Thea left the room shortly after giving Loki her heart back, wanting to give him some space to think about everything. She decided to pay a visit to the healers’ hall to see how Fandral was doing; she wasn’t overly fond of the man - he had tried to woo her away from Loki one time too many after too many drinks back when they had just started courting - but she didn’t hate him either. And being impaled on a spear of ice was enough to gain him her sympathy. When she got there he was just walking out, accompanied by Volstagg and Sif.

 

    “Up and about already, are we?” Thea called as she approached them.

 

    “Indeed. Good as new!” Fandral replied with a grin, gesturing grandly with his arms.

 

    “Oh? So this means you’d be up for a spar?” Thea asked with a knowing smirk.

 

    “Dear lady, no; I’m afraid I have learned my lesson well from the last time.” He replied with a laugh.

 

    Thea mock-pouted and said, “Pity.”

 

    Fandral laughed again then turned serious. “I believe I owe you an apology, Curious One.” He said remorsefully.

 

    Thea smiled slightly at his use of the nickname they had all given her. “Whatever for?”

 

    “Thor told us of the discord our trip to Alfheim caused between you and Loki.” He replied, “I know you are aware he was taunted into going. I’m afraid I contributed to it. For that, I apologise; it was not my intent to come between you.”

 

    “I know.” Thea said, “I don’t hold it _entirely_ against you; I know well enough by now you simply don’t know any better.”

 

    Sif scoffed. “Well, that did not take long.”

 

    “Oh, leave it be, Sif; you know she doesn’t mean ill.” Volstagg said good-naturedly.

 

    “Doesn’t she?” Sif retorted then turned to Thea and said, “You treat us as children; you have since the day you arrived.”

 

    “Perhaps if you didn’t behave as such...” Thea said with a shrug.

 

    “We are warriors! Of the best Asgard and Vanaheim have to offer.” Sif snapped, “What right do you have to behave so condescendingly?”

 

    “That’s _your_ interpretation, Lady Sif. I don’t think myself better than you; I’m not interested in making comparisons.”

 

    “Words.” Sif scoffed, “You are as much of a liar as your husband.”

 

    “Well, if you wish to count lies of omission, then I suppose I am.” Thea replied easily, unbothered by the other woman’s hostility, “But I have yet to tell you anything that I see to be untrue.”

 

    “Come now; do we truly need _more_ conflict between us?” Volstagg interjected.

 

    “Frankly, I believe we could all do with a drink.” Fandral added, “What say you?”

 

    “Another time, if it’s all the same; I have an appointment with a certain Watchman.” Thea replied.

 

    “What would you have to discuss with my brother?” Sif asked suspiciously.

 

    “Has it not struck you as odd that Heimdall would send you off to face a frost giant ambush leaving you expecting trolls?”

 

    That gave them pause and Fandral said, “That _is_ odd. Why did he not warn us?”

 

    “Because he didn’t see it.”

 

    “His Sight is gifted like no other’s.” Sif said somewhat defensively, “The jötnar are not capable of hiding from him.”

 

    “Well, not on their own, for certes...” Thea said cryptically.

 

    “You believe we were set up?” Sif reasoned.

 

    “That’s what I intend to find out.” Thea replied then turned and left, heading out to meet with Heimdall.

 

 

    When she arrived at the Observatory, Odin was already there. He didn’t look pleased to see her walking in, but that was hardly news, especially given recent events. He ceased speaking to Heimdall and turned to regard her suspiciously.

 

    “What new trouble have you come to cause now?” The king demanded.

 

    “None, if we can be civil for two minutes.” Thea replied dismissively, rolling her eyes, and then turned to Heimdall. “How fare the cosmos today, Guardian?” She asked politely.

 

    “Clear as far as I can see.” Heimdall replied, matching her tone.

 

    “Good; maybe we’ll have luck finding out why it wasn’t so yesterday.”

 

    “What guarantee do we have that it was not _your_ doing?” Odin asked accusingly.

 

    “Odin; I don’t like you. And you don’t like me. And that’s fine.” Thea began, a slight sharpness to her tone, “But do you truly think that I would help a group of jötnar _slaughter_ a whole town of elves and then send my own husband, his brother and other perfectly honourable warriors - one of whom is a husband himself and a father - to face them unprepared?”

 

    Odin mulled it over. “No. I suppose not.” He replied reluctantly.

 

    “Well, now that we’ve cleared that up...” Thea said with a hint of sarcasm then said, “This was a trap, that much is obvious. The first question is; who was the target?”

 

   “Perhaps not my sons, unless whomever set the trap knew for certain that they would be the ones to respond.” Odin reasoned.

 

    “It wouldn’t be much of stretch to believe that Thor - and by extension Loki - would be sent in, but no, I have feeling it wasn’t for them.” Thea agreed.

 

    “Perhaps it was meant for you, my king; even if not directly.” Heimdall suggested.

 

    “Weaken the throne by eliminating the heirs.” Odin mused, “It would be effective.”

 

    “So then, second question: What enemies exist with the power to circumvent Heimdall’s Sight?” Thea continued.

 

    “None that I recall.” Odin replied, “Perhaps the threat is new. Or at the least, the ability.”

 

    “Of course, there’s the possibility that you weren’t the target after all.” Thea said.

 

    “Who then, if not me?” Odin asked. Thea gave him a look and he asked somewhat sceptically, “You?”

 

    Thea snorted. “Is it so difficult for _you_ of all people to believe I have enemies?” She asked amusedly.

 

    “Alive? Quite.”

 

    It was no secret that the king of Asgard hated Thea, but he also knew, even if he never explicitly said so, that she was far more powerful than she let on.

 

    Thea laughed unrestrainedly at that and said, “Even _I_ can’t catch every single one, Borson.”

 

 

~~~~ Two Years Ago ~~~~

 

    Loki sat before Thea in the latter’s chambers - still trying to wrap his mind around the fact the he had his lover’s actual _heart_ in a box - staring at her as though she were some strange object he was trying to figure out. Which actually wasn’t that far off from his current thoughts.

The attack from earlier in the evening meant for him that she had intercepted, while filling him with equal parts elation and worry that she cared _that_ much about him, served to remind him that he still didn’t actually know that much about her where her race and origin was concerned.

 

    “So, ignoring the fact that it is even possible, which I am setting aside to analyse later; _why_ would you give me your... your heart?” He asked then quickly added, “And _don’t_ say it is because you love me.”

 

    “But it’s true!” Thea laughed.

 

    “You do realise that is meant to be a turn of phrase and not an _actual_ physical gesture, don’t you?” Loki asked, more bewildered by how matter-of-fact she was about the situation than the thing itself.

 

    “Is it? Well, that’s no fun.” Thea replied with a playful glint in her eyes that told him she was teasing.

 

    “Alright, no; this really can’t wait...” Loki began then leaned forward and asked, “ _How?_ How did you do it?”

 

    “Well; I simply reach for it, like so...” Thea began then leaned towards him and, before he could react, shot her hand out and straight into his chest, pulling it back out a moment later. Loki felt a slight sting, but otherwise his gasp was more from surprise than pain. “Ta-da!” She enunciated grandly as he stared in shock at his own heart, still beating - and, oddly enough, glowing - in the palm of her hand.

 

    Loki placed his hand on his chest where his heart used to be, feeling nothing beneath it. He somewhat hesitantly took his heart from Thea and stared at it, marvelling at how it felt. It seemed to be humming with energy.

 

    “How does it not... hurt?” He asked curiously.

 

    “Because I didn’t want it to, and I know what I’m doing.” Thea replied. Loki looked up at her, but before he could ask she added, “No; I won’t teach you how to do it.”

 

    “Why not?” Loki asked, somewhere between annoyed and disappointed.

 

    “Because, my lovely troublemaker, I am not about to unleash _that_ upon the universe.” Thea replied with a knowing smile, “I think it would agree that _one_ is quite enough.”


End file.
